This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. A Phase I trial will evaluate the therapeutic agent Y-90-M5A-humanized anti-CEA antibody in combination with Gemcitabine chemotherapy. It will define the maximum tolerated dose of the radiolabeled antibody in combination with Gemcitabine. In addition, immunogenecity of the antibody will be assessed.